


Wriggle

by sabinelagrande



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blindfolds, Carlos is Human, Cecil is Human, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, M/M, No Tentacles Were Harmed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has fantasies that Carlos isn't a part of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wriggle

Carlos and Cecil haven't been living together long, and it has, of course, just like all livings together, required adjustment. Carlos has to remember not to leave his socks lying around, Cecil has to put the cap back on the toothpaste, and generally they have to remember to give each other ample time to be by themselves, lest they kill each other.

But when Carlos comes home to find Cecil watching porn-

Okay, porn is a perfectly normal thing for Cecil to be watching, even if Carlos didn't expect him to be watching it in the middle of the afternoon; it's not like Carlos doesn't have any porn. This isn't even some kind of Hooded-Figure-fetish, Night-Vale-only porn, which must exist and which Carlos hopes desperately that he never, ever sees. 

No, this is porn with which Carlos is familiar, though he's only ever seen small clips, which were quite frankly enough for him. People in rapidly decreasing amounts of clothing are shouting in a language that Carlos doesn't speak, while multi-armed monsters do things that are very impolite, and-

"Carlos!" Cecil yelps, hurriedly stuffing himself back into his pants. "I- you're home early!"

"I had some experiments that had to run overnight, so I decided to leave them," Carlos says, still looking at the screen in fascination.

Cecil follows his line of sight, gulping. "I am _so_ sorry," he says, and he's actually wringing his hands, which is a little extreme even for him. "It's just- it's not serious, it's just a _fantasy_ , I mean- I don't want you to think I think any less of you because of it, Carlos, my _wonderful_ Carlos, because you're exactly, _perfectly_ perfect as it stands, even if you don't have any tentacles-"

"I missed something," Carlos says plainly.

"Let's just forget about it," Cecil says, shutting the laptop.

"Do people here actually have tentacles?" Carlos asks, unable to let it go; this is not something he has ever encountered. There's strange, there's Night Vale strange, and then there's just fucking bizarre.

"It's estimated at two percent of the population," Cecil tells him, looking very uncomfortable and a little miserable.

"Have you met people who have these tentacles?" Carlos presses, wishing he had his notebook with him.

"A few," Cecil says, and it's just like Cecil to humor Carlos's scientific inquiry even when he clearly wants to run.

"Did you ever have a sexual encounter with one of them?" Carlos asks, not sure what he thinks about that prospect.

"This is very embarrassing, Carlos," Cecil says, and now he looks flushed.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Carlos assures him.

"No," Cecil says finally. "I had- my girlfriend in high school had them, but, well, I mean, they had just come in, and she was very sensitive about them. She wouldn't let me touch them."

"And you wanted to?" Carlos asks.

Cecil gives him a look. "I was sixteen, Carlos. I wanted to touch everything."

"Hmm," Carlos says thoughtfully. "Would you still like to touch them?"

"I think she had them removed," Cecil says, dodging the question.

"Is the thought exciting to you?" Carlos asks. "Cecil, I'm not trying to embarrass or shame you, I just want to know." Cecil turns away. "Would you like it if I had tentacles?"

"You're perfect," Cecil says, though his face says something different. "I want you just the way you are."

"Hmm," Carlos says, turning it over.

"Let's forget the whole thing," Cecil says. "Why don't we, uh- why don't we go do anything but this? It's nice out. We can go do anything but this outside."

Carlos doesn't push him any more. He has his thoughts, though.

\--

Weeks later, Carlos pushes Cecil down onto the bed, pushing Cecil's legs apart and wrapping his hand around Cecil's cock, and Cecil moans into his mouth. He reaches out for Carlos, but Carlos catches his hands, pushing Cecil gently away. "I have a surprise," Carlos tells him.

Cecil's eyebrows go up. "Oh?"

"You'll like it," Carlos says. Carlos hopes that'll be the case, anyway. He reaches underneath the pillow, where he's hidden his first trick.

"What kind of a surprise is this?" Cecil says, looking at the blindfold in Carlos's hand.

"Just let me," Carlos says, kissing him before he slips the soft material over Cecil's eyes. He guides Cecil back, laying him out on the pillows. "Stop me if you don't like it."

"Okay," Cecil says, sounding skeptical, but he relaxes as Carlos runs his hands over his body, smoothing them down his chest, over his stomach. Carlos leans down and licks a stripe up his cock, and Cecil moans softly, carding his hand through Carlos's hair for a moment as Carlos takes him down.

Carlos gets him good and relaxed before he slicks up two fingers, brushing his fingertips over Cecil's hole before pushing them slowly inside. Cecil sighs, opening his thighs wider in invitation, making a soft noise of enjoyment. Carlos fucks him with them slowly, adding more lube, another finger; he wants Cecil nice and stretched out, totally ready for him.

When Cecil is ready, Carlos reaches for the box he's put on the far side of the bed, pulling out what he's purchased specifically for this occasion. It was disturbingly easy to find this thing, even though he certainly paid plenty for it. Cecil frowns at the noise of Carlos taking it out of the bag, but he doesn't say anything; Carlos bends down and sucks the head of his cock until it looks like he's forgotten about it, which is a pretty good way to make a person forget anything.

Carlos coats the dildo with lube; he's not sure if he's using too much or not enough, but safer is better, particularly in this instance. The underside of the toy is covered in bumps and raised circles, and while a bumpy ride is a large part of the point, a little extra lubrication is probably the order of the day.

Cecil squirms happily as Carlos pushes the head of the toy inside of him. It's slim, slimmer than the rest of it, and Cecil groans as Carlos goes deeper. The ridges of the toy bump and catch as it spreads him out. Carlos can't really imagine what that feels like; it looks pretty damn appealing, all that stimulation, and Cecil looks, well-

"Oh," Cecil says. "Oh, Carlos, _please_."

"Good please?" Carlos says, moving the toy slowly in and out of him.

"More, please," Cecil says, spreading his legs even wider. Carlos chuckles, but he gives him exactly what he asked for.

"I don't know what this is," Cecil says, panting, "but I'm certainly glad you bought it."

"Take the blindfold off," Carlos says, pulling it almost all the way out of him, so that the head of it is just teasing him. "I want you to see."

Cecil pulls the blindfold over his head, pushing himself up on his hands to look down at Carlos. He looks confused, then shocked; he's about to say something, but he bites his lip as Carlos pushes it into him deep.

"Surprise," Carlos says, kissing his thigh, and it's really only in Night Vale that fucking your unsuspecting boyfriend with a dildo shaped like a tentacle constitutes a sexy surprise.

"Oh god," Cecil moans. "Oh god, Carlos, how did you even-"

"Don't worry about it," Carlos says. "Worry about this." He twists it inside of him, and Cecil shouts. "Do you like it?" he asks, and Cecil nods quickly. "Good. Because you're going to take it, Cecil. I'm going to fuck you with my tentacle until you come, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Please," Cecil says, canting his hips up, and Carlos puts a hand on him, holding him down.

"You get as much as I say," Carlos says, and Cecil moans as Carlos moves the tentacle side to side, the closest he can get to making it wriggle. The suckers make disgusting, hot, disgustingly hot squelchy noises, exactly right for this situation, very much like the noises from the videos that Carlos has by now secretly stolen from Cecil's computer.

"Next I'm going to tie you down, so you have to do whatever I want you to do," Carlos says, and Cecil groans. "Maybe I'll leave it in you while I make you suck my cock, make you take it from both ends."

"Happily," Cecil says, and Carlos has to roll his eyes fondly; Cecil doesn't really understand dirty talk. Carlos fucks him faster, sucking his cock in preference to talking any more. Maybe he really should have tied Cecil down, because he's squirming all over the place, making incoherent noises. Carlos could get very used to this, though, Cecil taken apart, gone on pleasure.

"I love doing this to you," Carlos tells him. "I love it when you take it for me, Cecil."

"For you," Cecil moans. "For you, Carlos, give it to me, I want you so badly-"

"I'm going to give you everything you can stand," Carlos says, sliding the thing in and out, in and out, in and out until he can't stop the way Cecil's hips are moving, can't keep him from pushing back, taking it in deeper and deeper and harder and harder and Cecil comes, all but crying, his hands fisting in the sheets. His back arches as come shoots over his stomach, leaving trails of white that Carlos has the strongest urge to lick up, so he can taste the evidence of what he's done.

Cecil collapses back onto the bed, and Carlos gives him a minute before he slowly eases the tentacle out, wrapping it in a towel and setting it aside. He lays down beside Cecil, taking him into his arms and kissing him sweetly.

"You must have gone to so much trouble," Cecil says when they part, sounding a little nervous. "You didn't have to do all that for me, I mean, I don't want you to think I'm at all _unsatisfied_ -"

"It's okay," Carlos tells him, stroking his hip. "You're allowed to have fantasies I'm not in, Cecil. It's perfectly fine."

"They're _so_ much better with you in them," Cecil says.

"Well, I do prefer it," Carlos says. He makes a noise of surprise, finding himself on his back with Cecil over him.

"I prefer _you_ ," Cecil says, reaching between them and stroking Carlos's cock. "I like you more than all my fantasies."

"You have more?" Carlos asks, making an achy sound as Cecil bites at his neck.

"I have a great one about vampires," Cecil says.

"Tell me all about it," Carlos says, baring his throat.


End file.
